1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a virtual power energy management method and system to supply stabilized energy by clustering decentralized energy resource virtually in decentralized energy resource environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional decentralized energy resources supply energy by installing generation resources inside the building or locally in some areas to generate energy when energy is not supplied from an electric power system. The decentralized energy resource usually supplies energy territorially and independently.
However, a conventional decentralized energy resource management technology can supply energy of decentralized generation resources only inside the building to which the energy of decentralized resources can be supplied or its adjacent areas.
Particularly, since different kinds of decentralized energy resources and countless decentralized energy resources which are distributed over a wide area are not managed integrally, use of such decentralized energy resources are very insignificant in case of emergency.